


Guardian

by BekahRose



Series: Comment-Fic and Drabbles [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tattoos, post series 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has become his talisman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #09 at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com) at LiveJournal.
> 
> **Prompt:** Dragon

It curves around his hip, winding its way up his side. It clings to his ribs like a long, lost lover, its head tucked against his chest, over his heart.

 

Red and gold wings stretch across his back, rippling muscle making them look as though they are furling and unfurling, waiting for the opportunity to launch themselves at those who seek to hurt the tender muscle that lies beneath its cheek.

 

It has become his talisman and his guardian; a constant reminder in Pendragon red and gold. Holding him together, protecting him until the moment his King returns.

And he _will_ return.


End file.
